


Stepsisters

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma doesn't feel the same way but Lauren is there to pick up the pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepsisters

Karma was thinking , Amy had confessed everything and Karma needed time to think things through , needed space. Karma didn't feel the way Amy felt. Amy had spent the last two days in her room but with Monday just around the corner She wasn't sure if she was ready to face her.Amy felt her eyes well up again. That's when there was a knock on her door , she didn't bother answering thinking it was Farrah she pulled the covers over her head. "You've been in here for days you're starting to stink up the place" Lauren's voice said "ughh" Amy groaned . Lauren yanked the blankets off. "Hey , you okay?" Lauren asked. Amy looked up through teary eyes to see actual concern on the other girls face something she didn't think her new stepsister was capable of and especially not for her.Lauren waited for a moment when Amy didn't reply she merely climbed in be hide Amy and wrapped her arms around Amy's waist. It felt weird having an moment like this such an, intimate moment . With someone if Amy were honest with herself hardly knew , she had lived with Lauren for months but for a long time all Amy knew about her was she pretty , uptight, self a efficient,and bitchy at times. This new thing she had learned about Lauren about her being inter-sexed made her feel slightly more close to her. She felt almost like they could be sort of sisters. This moment didn't really feel sisterly.

Amy relaxed into the touch after awhile it felt nice to be held by some one. Lauren nuzzled Amy's neck , Amy stiffened again for a second before realizing Lauren was asleep . Her hair smelled like vanilla cupcakes and waffers. 

When Amy woke Lauren's arms were still tight around her waist but now Amy was facing her, Lauren's head tucked under her chin their legs intertwined.Amy found herself rubbing small circles in Lauren's back with her thumb while she thought of how to get out of this with out waking a surely grumpy stepsister.


End file.
